Merry Christmas Jazmine
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When it's Christmas time and Huey still has shopping to do for Riley and Granddad he runs into Jazmine and he decides to become her escort until she's done shopping. A Sweet Fanfic that revolves around A Silver ring, A Mistletoe, and simple Christmas joy. HueyxJazmine


Merry Christmas Jazmine

It was December 24th, Christmas eve, as Huey walked down the street to the Mall that afternoon to do some last minute shopping for his brother and granddad. Apparently they had already gotten their gifts for each other a while back while Huey was concentrated on his school work. So he took that special evening to tackle the Giant Mall to look for gifts for his family.

"Huey!" Called a voice from behind, He turned too looked at who called him and sure enough it was Jazmine in her tan winter coat with matching gloves.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be home with your family?" Huey asked her.

"Umm well….." She replied twisting her scarf around her neck. "I needed to pick up a couple more things at the mall for some people."

"Uh huh, well alright just make sure you go home before it gets any more dark. You know that there are rapist out at this time of the year." Huey told her as he proceeded to the mall.

Jazmine gasps and looks around frightfully, "Really?!" And she raced forward and linked her arm through his. Surprising him, as he looked at the scared girl on his arm.

Huey sighed. Well the least he could do for her was to stay with her and walked her home after their own personal shopping spree.

"If it makes you feel better I'll tag along with you when your shopping." Huey told her in his usual tone.

"Really Huey?! Thank You!" she giggled as she and him walked into the mall.

The place was decked out in flashy Christmas decoration and the line was all the way to the exit sign to sit on Santa's lap. This turned out to be Uncle Ruckus again this year since Riley had scared off every Santa volunteer from his temper tantrum of not getting the presents he wanted.

When he spotted them his eyes widened with shock as he called out, "Huey, what in the hell are you doing with that little angel?!"

As Jazmine opened her mouth to answer him, Huey covered her mouth and said, "Don't reply to him."

They walked away as Uncle Ruckus still hollered and yelled at them, causing him to get sent out of the mall for the night.

As they walked past a particular jewelry store, Jazmine stopped in her tracks which also caused Huey to stop because their arms were linked. Huey followed her gaze to a small silver ring in the display case with a small diamond in the middle. Just from looking at the look on her face, Huey knew that she wanted that ring for her own.

"Hey what's up?" He asked her, just to hear what she was thinking about the ring.

"It's just so pretty…." She said as she sighed at the Ring.

"Look I know it's pretty but remember that we have Christmas shopping to do?"

She shook her head yes as she unlinked her arm from his and continued toward a men's clothing shop to look for a sweater for her father. He took a last minute look at the ring and just as he was about to leave a black young lady said from behind the counter,

"Do you need help young man?"

He looked up at her and replied, "Nah I was just about to leave."

He started to walk away as she then said, "You know I can give it to you for free." That made him stop in his tracks. Was this lady lying? Or was she being honest?

"What do you mean you can give it to me for free?"

"Just what I mean. You see the store is closing here in a couple of minutes and your little girlfriend couldn't take her eyes off this little ring that we were about to get rid of tomorrow because it wasn't selling."

"First off she's not my girlfriend. And second won't you get in trouble with your boss?"

"Nah he's away on a business trip and the other employees wouldn't care about a small ring like this. They are only interested in the big expensive rings."

Huey watched as the young lady took the ring out of the glass display case and placed it in a ring box and gave it to Huey. He looked at the ring box in his hand and put it in his jacket.

"Now you go give that to that girl of yours lover boy." And with that she turned around and started to help out another customer.

The kept looking at the jewelry store in a blank look when he felt a tug on his shoulder. It was Jazmine who was giving him a curious look.

"Huey what's wrong?" She asked him, grasping his shoulder

He looks at her in her hazel brown eyes, "Nothin. Did you get what you came here for?"

"Yup just need to get one more thing then we should be done here. What about you?"

"I'll just get it at a different store. This place doesn't have what I'm looking for."

She looked at him with her curiosity growing on his sudden change of plans.

"Alright then." And she linked her arm through his once again so she wouldn't get lost from him in the bustling crowd.

After a couple of other shops Jazmine finally found the gift that she was looking for. A new winter coat for her mom. When they walked underneath the exit to the mall, Jazmine suddenly stopped, making Huey stop as well. He followed her gaze up to a small plant on top of the door.

"What's that?" she asked Huey in a curious voice

He hesitated before he replied, "It's a mistletoe."

"Why is it above the door?"

"It's a Christmas tradition."

"For what exactly?" she asked him looking straight into his deep brown eyes, causing him to blush slightly. But thankfully she didn't notice that.

"It's for couples and that's all I'm gonna tell you."

They walked out of the mall and went to the shop that Huey needed to go to for his family's presents. There he got Riley a new coat that represented his favorite rap artist and his granddad a new watch. And as they were walking in the light of the street lamps she suddenly stopped him again pointing to the same plant they saw at the mall. Mistletoe.

"This time I want a clear answer on what the tradition is." She said as she looked him dead in the eyes.

There was no getting past it so he sighed and said, "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded yes.

"Alright, it's a Christmas tradition where a couple meets under the mistletoe to kiss."

That made Jazmine's eyes widen when she heard that part. But then she asked him smiling, "So will you kiss me then?"

That caught him off guard as he stumbled back a little bit. "Why would I kiss you?!" he said to her in a embarrassed tone.

"Because we are underneath the mistletoe now silly. And you didn't say what kind of couples have to kiss underneath the Mistletoe now did you?"

He hesitated. Great he was trapped in his own logic.

"Well we aren't in a romantic relationship."

That made her eyes look down in sadness, Huey didn't know of whether it was about the Mistletoe or his answer to her. All he knew is that he didn't want her to be sad on Christmas.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring as he held it out to Jazmine, who looked at it curiously. He opened it to show her the small silver ring with the small diamond in the middle. Her eyes widen with surprise and then she asked him finally,

"H-How did you get that-"

"Does it really matter how I got it?"

She shook her head. And then smiled softly as she asked in a warm tone, "Will you put it on my finger?"

"Do you really want ME to do that?" he replied in a _are you serious _tone.

She shook her head yes and he rolled his eyes. He got the ring out of the box and took her hand, which he noticed was soft after he took off her glove. He slipped the finger on her ring finger and just as he was moving away Jazmine embraced him in a hug. Catching him off guard and causing both of them to fall down.

When that happened both of their eyes widened with shock. When they had fell over Jazmine's lips were right on top of Huey's in a snug embrace. Their faces grew hot and they both realized that they both had really soft lips and stayed like that for 2 minutes. When they drew apart they both looked at each other breathlessly and in shock. That's when they both started to chuckle in a light hearted manner. They had shared their first kiss together.

"Well I think I know how those couples feel when they kiss underneath the mistletoe."

"Yeah but our kiss was accidental. So not the same but I know what you mean."

Jazmine got off up from Huey and when they were both up she snuggled up close and they walked all the way home to Jazmine's house where he dropped her off. With Jazmine giving a playful kiss on Huey's cheek.

"Goodnight Huey. Merry Christmas."

Huey gave her a genuine Smile as he replied, "Goodnight Jazmine, Merry Christmas."


End file.
